MLP: High School Adventures/Episode 12
Night Party, Part 1 is is the twelfth episode of the High School Adventures series. Summary Tonight is the Sunshine High party. What could possibly go wrong? Characters * Crescent Belle * Pyrohoof * Windy Rush * Rainbow Surf * Gingerbella * Balloon Pop * Maryanne * Flamenco * Clementine * Cortland * Willowshy * Shadow Gloom * Rarity * Pinkie Pie * Lily Blossom Story skip to later at night. ~(Scene: Sunshine High Party House)~ (Crescent Belle---donning a dark blue dress with star patterns---stands at the entrance with a look of surprise as rock music plays.) * Crescent Belle: Wow. (She noticed several ponies dancing/eating/chatting with friends, including Pinkie Pie staring at the large cake at the refreshment table with a huge smile on her face.) * Pinkie Pie: Oh! I can't wait! (Just then, Gingerbella and Shadow Gloom show up beside her. Gingerbella is wearing a white frilly dress with sleeves. Shadow kept his dark green bowtie and top hat.) * Gingerbella: Come on, Crescent Belle! * Crescent Belle: Okay. (to Shadow) How did it go? * Shadow Gloom: So far, great. * Crescent Belle: Good. (Flamenco walks up to her. He wears a dark violet tuxedo.) * Flamenco: Oh, Crescent Belle. There you are. * Crescent Belle: Oh. Hi, Flamenco. Uh, I just noticed how big this party house is. * Flamenco: Yes. I don't know if anyone told you this, but this is where parties are held...of course. * Crescent Belle: At my old school, we don't have a small building nearby reserved for parties. We always do them in the cafeteria. * Flamenco: Okay. I don't mean to be rude, but I have to go somewhere. I'm hiding from Rarity so she doesn't shower me with kisses and all that. But we'll talk later. See you later. (He scurries off.) * Crescent Belle: Uh...see you later? (Suddenly, she hears the music changing constantly.) * Crescent Belle: Huh? (To her left in the distance, she noticed Rainbow Surf and Lily Blossom angrily fumbling with the buttons on the jukebox. Rainbow is wearing a dark teal tuxedo and Lily is wearing a bright yellow dress.) * Lily Blossom: ...No, no, no! Classical music is better! * Rainbow Surf: Uh-uh, dudette. Rock is way better. * Lily Blossom: Gross. Nopony wants to go deaf. * Rainbow Surf: Well, nopony wants to hear slow, boring music! * Lily Blossom: This isn’t a rave, Rainbow! * Rainbow Surf: It’s a party! Geez, Lily Blossom, you’re so uptight and take everything too seriously. Would it kill you to lighten up for once? (Rarity comes over.) * Rarity: All right, you two. That’s enough. You know, Rainbow’s got a point, Lily. Just enjoy yourself. It’s my party, and only Rainbow gets to decide on the music. * Lily Blossom: Ugh! (Crescent was about to trot elsewhere when she noticed Maryanne walking up to her. She is wearing a bright blue dress with sleeves.) * Maryanne: Hello, Crescent. * Crescent Belle: Maryanne, you look beautiful! * Maryanne: Why, thank you! I designed it myself. So...how are you holding up so far with our plan to destroy Rarity? * Crescent Belle: So far, great. Shadow told me so. And...he gave me this. (She holds out a recorder.) * Maryanne: Does it have everything? * Crescent Belle: Yeah. I think he got everything. * Maryanne: Right. I'll check it to make sure it's good enough. And if so...you know what's going to happen. * Crescent Belle: Yes. * Maryanne: See you later. * Crescent Belle: Wait. Maryanne, don't you think...You don't think...I mean, don't you think this is a bit...mean? * Maryanne: Of course not. She seem to have some hatred towards you, but she doesn't have the right to do what she has done. This will surely put an end to her tyranny. * Crescent Belle: You might be right. * Maryanne: (nods) I'll see you later. (Once Maryanne goes elsewhere, Crescent noticed Cortland and Clementine; the male dons a dark brown bowtie and top hat and the female wears a red/black suit. They took notice of the unicorn and waved to her.) * Clementine: Hey, new girl! Over here! (Crescent joins them.) The name's Crescent Belle, right? * Crescent Belle: Yeah. And you guys must be Clementine and Cortland. * Cortland: Uh-huh. * Crescent Belle: I didn't know you guys are coming to the party. * Cortland: Well, Rarity did invite the whole school. * Clementine: Yup. Ya know, I don't think we talked to each other much. We should use this opportunity right now to get to know one another. * Crescent Belle: You're right. We've only seen each other in the hallways lots of times. So are you guys friends with any of my friends? * Cortland: We know Flamenco very well, actually. (snickering) I still can't forget about that day he broke up with her. I mean, she deserved it. * Clementine: All righty, Cortland. Let's just forget about that ugly scene and just enjoy the party. (to Crescent) So, Crescent. Are any of yer friends here? * Crescent Belle: I hope they are. I'm pretty sure you've met them at some point. Come on. (Just before she takes off, Rarity stops in front of her.) * Rarity: (faking sweetness) Oh, hi, Crescent Belle. * Crescent Belle: (distrusting) Hello. * Rarity: Really now. I just want to say "hello" to my guests. So, how are you finding the party? Are you comfortable? * Crescent Belle: (distrusting) Yes. * Rarity: Good, because I have a surprise for you and some of your friends. * Cortland: Oh! Can I take a guess? * Rarity: Sorry, but I cannot tell. (to herself) Hopefully, Shadow doesn't say a word about my plan. * Clementine: Uh, what was that? * Rarity: (faking sweetness) Oh, nothing! (to Crescent) See you later! (She struts away.) * Clementine: Why, she sure was nice. * Crescent Belle: (distrusting) Yeah...but I'm not so sure about this. Isn't she a little too...nice? * Cortland: Maybe, but she seems like she has a change of heart. It was nice to her to throw a party to make up for the disaster during the talent show. (Cut to Balloon Pop and Windy Rush at the dance floor. Balloon is wears a flashy yellow/white superhero costume and Windy dons a Wonderbolts outfit.) * Windy Rush: Oh yeah?! I can get an A plus on any paper! * Balloon Pop: Oh really? Well, you failed to prove that to me! * Windy Rush: What?! No! Nuh-uh! I'm a winner, not a loser! * Balloon Pop: Does History ring a bell...winner? (Not to far from them are Pyrohoof, Gingerbella, Willowshy, and Shadow standing near the refreshment table; the first is wearing a blue/black Wonderbolts suit, the female baker is wearing a bright orange dress, and the shy mare dons a white flower dress with a flower crown on her head.) * Shadow Gloom: (to Willowshy) So do you just stand by and watch? * Willowshy: ...Pretty much. (Crescent shows up with the two Earth ponies behind her.) * Crescent Belle: Hey, guys. I've got more friends with me. * Windy Rush: Oh...uh, hey, new girl. * Clementine: (annoyed) She has a name, Windy! It's Crescent Belle. Did nopony tell ya? * Windy Rush: Sorry, geez! So, uh, hey...Crescent Belle! * Pyrohoof: Hey, Crescent! * Balloon Pop: Hi, Crescent! * Willowshy: Hi. * Shadow Gloom: Hello. * Gingerbella: Oh...'em...gosh, girl! I've been, like, waiting for you to come here! * Willowshy: Sorry about the arguing, Crescent Belle. * Pyrohoof: Uh, you do know it isn't you fault, right? * Willowshy: I know. * Crescent Belle: What arguing? * Pyrohoof: Well, Windy Rush and Balloon Pop are getting in each other's faces again. * Balloon Pop: Yeah, if her face is covered in dog biscuits! (Windy steps toward Balloon very angrily.) * Windy Rush: What?! Oh, okay. What if I tell you that your coat looks like somepony spilled carrot juice all over it? * Balloon Pop: You take that back! * Crescent Belle: Woah, guys! Chill! This is a party. We shouldn't be arguing! * Windy Rush: Yeah-yuh! Party time! Who wants to dance? * Balloon Pop: Me, although I think I can dance better than you. * Windy Rush: No way. You can't dance. * Balloon Pop: Yes I can! * Windy Rush: Okay. Prove it! * Balloon, Windy: Dance-off! (The two go further down the dance floor.) * Pyrohoof: (groans) A dance-off. These two do this everytime there's a party here. * Gingerbella: And we just, like, watch. (Rarity comes over.) * Rarity: (faking sweetness) Hi there! Oh, Crescent. I see you're with your friends. * Crescent Belle: So you said you have a surprise for me and some of my friends? What is it? * Rarity: Oh, but I cannot tell you. (to Shadow) I hope you're finding the party well. (leans closer to him, whispering angrily) Not a single word. (to the others) Bye! (She suddenly stops upon noticing Maryanne at a doorway, moving her gaze left and right as if looking for something or somepony. Rarity slinks over to get a better look. Cut to the dance floor; Windy and Balloon are taking turns dancing and trying to upstage one another. Some party goers watched.) * Windy Rush: Oh! Look at me! Grooving! * Balloon Pop: (running in circles) Look at me go! Sonic speed! * Windy Rush: (flapping wings) Yeah! Woah! * Balloon Pop: (spinning) Woah! Ha ha! (Back to their seven friends watching.) * Shadow Gloom: (smiles a bit) Go Balloon Pop! * Pyrohoof: Yeah! You go, boy! * Willowshy: Yay, Balloon Pop. * Gingerbella: Yay, Windy! * Clementine: You go, girl! * Cortland: Yeah, Windy Rush! * Crescent Belle: They're actually quite good. * Gingerbella: I agree. * Willowshy: Me too. (Back to the two dancers.) * Balloon Pop: I'm a good tap-dancer! * Windy Rush: Boring! I can break-dance! (Windy and Balloon continue dancing.) * Balloon, Windy: Finale! (They finish off by dancing as fast as possible and stare each other down once they hear spectators applauding.) * Balloon Pop: Not bad. * Windy Rush: Not too bad yourself. (Back to the seven friends.) * Crescent Belle: Well, that was weird. (Flamenco shows up.) * Flamenco: Hola, Crescent. * Crescent Belle: Oh...hey, Flamenco. (Her six friends run over to the two dancers.) * Flamenco: Finally. We get to talk. * Crescent Belle: Yeah. I suppose so. * Flamenco: It wasn't very easy trying to hide from Rarity. I really don't want to get back together with her. * Crescent Belle: Heh. Yeah. ~(Scene: Outside Party House)~ (The pink unicorn is confronted by her used-to-be friend.) * Rarity: Wow. So you have decided to show up. * Maryanne: Why wouldn't I? Everypony in the whole school is invited, are they not? * Rarity: Sure they are. It's just...I wasn't expected you, out of all ponies, to show up. You know you're not wanted...right? * Maryanne: Maybe not by you and your friends, but it's my choice to show up. * Rarity: Hmph. Cute outfit. * Maryanne: Yes. Too bad about yours, though. * Rarity: Oh, Maryanne. Why don't we stop fighting? Let's be friends again. * Maryanne: I'm fine, thanks. * Rarity: I know you're anything but fine. I mean, Crescent is only friends with you because she can put up with you. * Maryanne: Not true, but she's been a better friend than you. * Rarity: Oh, Maryanne. Let's be friends again. Do you want me to make you popular again, or are you really much happier hanging out with the losers? Oh, wait. I'm afraid it's too late for me to make you popular again, because you've already lost that status anyway. (shrugs) Well, I guess you'll have to spend the rest of your days as a loser. (Just then, Shadow comes up from behind her.) * Shadow Gloom: Get lost, Rarity. Maryanne clearly doesn't want to talk to you, so stop bothering her. * Rarity: Oh. (laughing) Shadow, you are so funny. Oh, this is rich. (to Maryanne) You made friends with him now? The one stallion I trust? This is too good. You really have stooped low, haven't you, Maryanne? * Maryanne: What? * Shadow Gloom: What makes you seriously think you can go around and treat ponies like this? Like trash? You can't just expect them to like you all because you're mean to them. * Rarity: Oh, but I can. Now listen up, you fools. Here at Sunshine High, you're expected to pay attention to me. Everypony should respect me and treat me how I want to be treated. This school is my turf. Yeah, we've got principals and teachers. But when it comes to the students, as well as Sunshine High, I'm the ruler. I'm the most prettiest and popular, and I have the most friends. Everypony will do whatever I say because I'm their leader. Everypony would be lost without me. This high school is just a show, and I'm the star. * Shadow Gloom: Well. You are so full of yourself. * Rarity: (to Shadow) I know, but that is what makes me perfect. (to Rarity) I mean, this school and all my peers would be nothing without me. Someone should say something. (Brief silence.) * Rarity: Well, it seems like you've made up your mind. (She walks off.) * Shadow Gloom: So, Maryanne. Are you okay? * Maryanne: Yes, thank you. I'm more than okay. (smiling wickedly) I just can't wait until Rarity loses her popularity tonight. * Shadow Gloom: Me too. --- To be continued...